The Immortal King
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor and Amy find themselves in a mysterious wilderness, where they come across a King who cannot die. His powers are limitless, his evil killing off his Kingdom. The Doctor and Amy know they must put a stop to his on going crimes.
1. Chapter 1: On a mission

Doctor Who: The Immortal King

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter One: On a mission

* * *

The Doctor and Amy are now traveling companions in time and space, and their adventures continue...

- - -

He crept around the outskirts of the castle walls, his head swivelling around in circles, trying to make out if anyone was close by. He could hear voices, and they didn't sound friendly. He could hear three separate female voices, all chuckling at the sheer idea of torture by means of the old thumb screws, possibly making a return to the death chambers in mid 2011. The King didn't care for cutting off men's heads. He preferred punishment that prolonged pain and suffering. To cut of a single head off was too quick, too brutal, and too earth shattering to dent his decadent nature.

Still, the 'gent' in the tweed jacket, and violet bow tie, stuffed deep into his crazy trousers, and with his amusing hair cut, continued to scale the walls, hoping to locate an entrance into the castle. He couldn't find the door, there wasn't one.

"A castle without a door scarcely bares thinking about," he muttered, clinging to a brick, as he tried not to slip and fall into the lake, just beside him. He was so close, in terms of how far he had come already.

Then something untoward occurred. The King, sat in his thrown, in his chamber, sensed an attack.

"I want my men rounded up, and forced to search the entire castle for intruders!" he ordered.

"But sir," protested his military advisor, always perched at his right side.

"But nothing Harold, I wish you to do as I command. It is, as they say, a gut instinct," the King Confessed.

"Of course, your Royal Highness," saluted Harold, as he strutted off, to rally the guards.

Meanwhile, the stranger continued to test his 'climbing capabilities', constantly trying to heave his body across the tiniest path, the Doctor reckoned had been eroded away by 'Stone tongue stomach guzzlers'. They were incredibly keen on eating their way through cracked paving stones.

He looked down, at his shoes, causing him to sleep, and then having to quickly grab hold of the nearest brick he could lay his hands on. He was panting for breath, still aware of the looming fog, rolling towards him, no thanks to the pestering wind.

"This new body of mine seems to attract all sorts of new dangers, and none of them are doing me any favours."

Then, whilst clinging to the brick work, he saw three guards charging towards him with spears. He shut his eyes. He wished them to disappear, and his eyes flickered open. They had gone.

"That was a close shave," he murmured, slowly taking small steps along the tiniest footpath he had ever had the misfortune to take.

Then, he heard the same three cackling female voices. They sounded like the Carrionites, but worse.

Then, he found what it was he was searching for, a door…at long last.

"Geronimo!" he boomed.

Then, he realised he had made a grave error. From around the bend appeared a thousand guards or so, charging his way.

Closing his eyes for the second time, and then opening them again, he found they had not done the trick. He slipped into the tiniest of doors, and met eyes with something unpleasant.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: To die or not to die

Doctor Who: The Immortal King

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Two: To die or not to die

* * *

The door crumbled behind him, and the guards found no way to at the intruder. He looked up, into the jaws of hell, or what he believed was going to swallow him up, and devour him, until he was left in pieces. He fell backwards, against the crumbled bricks, and adjusted his bow tie. He undid his shirt collar, and then was left feeling very, very nervous. He was in the company of the Guggler, an awful looking best with teeth the size of average sized coca cola bottles, and eyes the size and shape of bulging hyena's bottoms.

"What are you?" he whispered, as the creatures arms swung out towards him, gathering him closer towards his huge, bulky body.

The creature was spewing spittle all over the Doctors clothes, as he now looked up under his killer's chest. Was this where he met his end? It was only the beginning, and yet he was getting the feeling he wasn't appreciated any longer, in the universe. He had after all, come to see the end of the Immortal Kings reign. Was he going to get the opportunity? He didn't think so. Not whilst the Guggler was busy licking its lips before him.

Then, the unthinkable occurred. The Guggler cried out in pain, and lurched towards the Doctor. Was there time to jump out of the way? Was the creature going to fall on top of him, covering him in spittle and slime? He took his chances, rolling to the side, rolling onto a rock, and he felt some pain as the creature swung down, hard onto his leg.

"Eeeeeoooouuuuchhhh!!!!" he yelled, as he felt his back, touching the blood as it ran down his finger tips, and onto the ground before him.

He looked at the creature, it too spewing blood in huge gallons. He saw that it had been shot in the back, and turning to his left, the Doctor saw a man standing not so far from where he lay.

"Excuse me, but who were you to save my life?" called the Doctor, starring up at the man, with his gun in his hand.

"If I hadn't have shot that darn thing, you'd have been eaten alive, and spewed out in blood galore!" replied the man, strolling up to the Doctor, and picked him up off the ground.

The Doctor had heard the man speak in an Australian accent. He looked a little like Crocodile Dundee, and just as in looks, he wore what seemed like cow boy boots, hat, and torn clothes. He looked as if he was making a fashion statement.

"Me name's Steve," said the man, brushing himself down, and shaking the Doctors hand.

Steve had thought the Doctor was some busy school teacher, and wished his hair was as wonderfully curly as his. Sadly, he knew that the Doctors fashion style was kookier than his.

"What are you doing here Steve?" asked the Doctor, as he and his new friend took a stroll through the dark tunnel, leading to goodness knows where.

Steve turned to his friend. "I'm from Owl City, here on tour," he replied.

"Oh really, 'Owl City', not the group? Have they got that civilisation up and running yet?" asked the Doctor, turning a corner, alongside his new found friend.

"Are yes, well we Owllens are in love with Fire Flies, but you know what, our government is under threat from the King, and so I've come here to have a 'pop' at him!"

"Well, I wish you luck with that," said the Doctor, as he strode into the darkness, alongside Steve.

* * *

Amy wadded through the darkness, waddling in the mud that she could hear squelching under her heeled shoes. She missed the earth, despite only being taken from there not so long ago.

She was on her way to the castle. That was where the Doctor had told her to go.

"Meet me there," he had said. She had remembered that much. Then, the Vampires had arrived, and she had been thrown into danger, the moment she had stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Those blooming vampires!" she and her friends used to say, as she recalled the day she saw Thriller at the cinema.

She could see the castle, from where she was sinking in the mud. She knew that she had to make her way there, but she knew it was going to be difficult.

If she had already come across vampires, she looked forward to what else she might come across.

Then, she heard an explosion, and then a series of gun shots. She looked up, at the castle. It had come from the castle.

"Doctor," she whispered.

She only ever thought of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and foes

Doctor Who: The Immortal King

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Three: Friends and foes

* * *

"No Doctor, why grab my gun without my permission!" asked Steve, panting for breath, struggling in harsh environment. The cave walls were trembling, and the dust, mud, and gravel were raining down upon the two strange men.

"I'm sorry Steve, but had I not acted with some courage, we'd both be dead right about now!" the Doctor replied, handing Steve back his gun. He watched as Steve tucked the weapon back into his trouser pocket.

"So, this friend of yours, Amy, you said her name was, where exactly is she?" asked Steve, looking the Doctor up, and then down.

"She's on her way here, don't you worry," the Doctor told Steve, kicking a tentacle, belonging to another Guggler aside.

"Oh, I'm not Doctor, only I just wish I'd never of ever met yah!" said Steve, following the Doctor, as they casually strolled past the Guggler's sprawled, dead body.

"So, Owl City?" began the Doctor, interested in his companions home planet.

"What about it Doc, ah, plenty of adventures to be had there, all to do with the lost treasure?" replied Steve, leading the Doctor on, through the dark.

"Yes, well, we'll see Steve, only, well…we've got to get through this adventure first, and as adventurous as Owl City sounds, well…" he trailed off, looking up at Steve, and then nodded.

"Yes, I don't see why not. Owl City, we'll take in the sights on our adventures!"

Steve and the Doctor skipped through the dark castle towers, on their way to meet with the King.

* * *

Amy struggled through the dark, heaving herself high on to tall rocks, tall enough for her to get her bearings. As she pressed on, through the 'vibrant forest', where she was based, she had come across Zahra, but Zahra had come across her first.

"Hello Amy!" she shouted, as she swung down from a nearby branch.

"Do I know you?" asked Zahra, shaking her head.

"No, but our paths will cross one day. Need a friend to help you out?" asked Zahra.

She was a wild girl, full of energy and wisdom. Her hair was in a state, but she enjoyed life. According to what the Doctor had said to Amy in the TARDIS, life was all about adventure, and here she was, on an adventure of her own, living her dreams. Was she up for it? Was she willing to take somebody else's hand in helping her to where she needed to be? If she didn't, she'd always remain lost, and that was something she didn't want to think about.

Amy needed Zahra beside her, because if she didn't take her hand, she'd never find the Doctor ever again, and something in her head clicked. She looked at Zahra, and thought about their friendship. Sure, she didn't know who she was, but the Doctor had told her that time was like that. Zahra had told Amy that they would both meet in the future, and they would. Would this act of pure friendship, work between them in the future. Would it work towards a better future?

Amy took her hand, and from then on, they would both be looking out for each other.

"Where are you from Zahra?" wondered Amy.

"Oh, just about everywhere, only, well…It's a little difficult to explain."

"Try me," said Amy, flicking back her hair, as they crept through the wilderness.

"I'm from the future, a futuristic child of a decade no longer in touch with the real world, for in real life, I no longer exist, and where I'm from is like an echo to me now. I must leave, and leave this world behind me, he's destroyed it, turned it inside out!"

Amy blinked, shut her eyes for a second, and then turned back to her friend. She had gone.

"Where are you? Please, come back! Don't leave me this way!" she cried out, only to find she had come to the end of the road.

"The yellow brick road?" she murmured.

She looked further ahead, at the castle starring her in the face. Then, without warning, someone cried "Charge!" and she was thrown to the ground, kicking up dirt under her feet, as soldiers grabbed her by her wrists, dragging her away with them, towards the castle moat.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Amy's predicament

Doctor Who: The Immortal King

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Four: Amy's predicament

* * *

Amy had been taken by surprise. She now understood where she had been taken. It was fairly obvious. She wondered whether the Doctor had made his way there yet, but she guessed not, as she was sure he would have found her by now. She had been locked up, in a dungeon for what seemed like a couple of hours at the most, and she hadn't seen or heard from him in what seemed like a couple of days. Had that been so, she wondered how she ever got by without the sudden thirst for liquids and the sudden hunger for food. She wasn't desperate, yet she had a craving for something.

She found herself wrapped up in chains, and left feeling sorry for herself on the ground of her cell. She had tears running down her cheeks. She was bruised, battered, and sick. She wished she had never signed up to travel with the Doctor. She hadn't thought that travelling to other worlds would have such a big impact on her own, little life.

She looked around her cell, but there wasn't much to look at. There were just bricks, closing in on her. Lucky she wasn't claustrophobic, but a room without any natural light? There were no windows, but to be honest, in all the time she had been on the planet, she had not come across a gleaming sun. Those who had built the dungeon must have thought they were saving money by not venturing out to the art and craft shop, to pay for some window frames, and some double glazing, just to keep up with the rest of the universe.

Then suddenly, she heard footsteps, though she no idea where from. She turned her head, and met the eyes of one of the men who had captured her.

"Fancy a cup of tea Miss?" he asked her.

Amy thought this was very odd indeed.

"Yes, yes, I wouldn't mind, Mr…" she trailed off.

"Mr Plum, and yes, I'll be a moment."

Amy wondered what the hell was going on. Then, the walls suddenly gave way, and Amy's chains suddenly broke free from her skin. She was able to stand, to see what exactly was going on. In front of her very eyes, she watched as the wall gave way to a row of steps, leading in to another huge room. Sure, it was impossible, but then Amy appreciated the impossible at the worst of times. She crept down the steps, taking it slow. She looked up ahead. White smoke enveloped her, until she reached into the heart and soul of the room itself. She saw, up ahead, the Immortal King.

* * *

"You've led me to where they keep the booze," exclaimed the Doctor, picking up several bottles, and taking a swig from each and every one of them.

Steve watched in horror, until the Doctor caught his awkward gaze, and smiled.

"I've just recently regenerated, my friend. These liquids will push the energy within me to an all time high, enabling me to work faster in my efforts to get from points A to B."

"Oh," replied Steve.

The Doctor dashed the last bottle to the ground. He watched as it smashed into a thousand tiny fragments of glass. The noise causing guards some distance from them to come running.

"See what you've gone and done Doc, they'll be after us again!" raged Steve.

"Oh, well, did I not mention I enjoy a good jog? Come on, before I wet myself shivering in the comfort of good company!" replied the Doctor, as took Steve by the arm, leading him through the dark, dark tunnels.

* * *

Two guards appeared where the Doctor and Steve had last been standing. They looked down at the shattered remains of the glass wine bottles.

"I told you I heard someone down here," said one, adjusting his helmet, until a light flickered on, somewhere above his head.

"Well, come on, they can't have gotten far. We've got to catch up with them, before the King finds out he was correct about there being intruders."

The two guards chased the Doctor and Steve through the everlasting night. Neither them, nor those left being chased and hunted throughout the castle, knew of the change of scenery outside. The setting, both in and outside of the castle, remained the same, always.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting with the King

Doctor Who: The Immortal King

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Five: Meeting with the King

* * *

"Amy Pond, I've been expecting you!" boomed the voice of the King. Adjusting his seating arrangement, the King begged Amy to approach him.

"How do you know my name?" she bellowed, some distance from him.

"You travel the stars with the Doctor. There are many records of your history alongside of him!" replied the King.

"But that's impossible; I've only just begun travelling with him? How can you possibly have records of me and him? There isn't enough history between us to be documented yet, surely?"

Amy took a couple of steps closer to the King. She wanted some answers out of him.

"But then you misjudge my almighty powers Amy. I can see into the future, and yours is bright, full of excitement, and passionate affairs," said the King, snapping his fingers, calling upon his servants.

"Excuse me?" screeched Amy, unsure by what the King meant by this.

The King did not answer her back.

"Where is the Doctor?" asked Amy, skidding up beside the Kings thrown.

"I do not know," cried the King.

"Oh come now your royal Highness, you know you do, and I bet you're after his blood!" shrieked Amy, as two of the Kings guards dragged Amy backwards, trailing her off into a cloud of white smoke.

"You know he'll stop you when he catches up with you!" called Amy, whilst busily being dragged back to her cell.

"If he does Amy, I wish him luck that is…if I do not destroy him first!" cried the King, though Amy had not heard him reply. As far as she was concerned, she had gotten the better of him, and she was glad of that. But had she heard his answer, she'd have been left feeling slightly insecure about the Doctor eventually meeting the King, and his doom.

* * *

"Where are we now?" shouted the Doctor, unaware of the close proximity of the Kings Guards.

"Doc, will ya stop with the shouting, my ears are beginning to drum!" screamed Steve, unaware that he was shouting above his own voice as well.

"Sorry, I forgot you had a headache," replied the Doctor, clapping Steve on the back with the palm of his hand.

Then, the Doctor could make out a room, with its door left wide open. Even through the darkness, he could make out the shape and size of the room, and if anyone was inside.

As he stepped into the room, he suddenly smelt a very strong odour, and as he sniffed it in, he could tell at once it was his companion's perfume. The very same she had worn when he and her had come up against the Wirrn.

"She's been here Steve!"

"Who, this Amy you were telling me about?" asked Steve.

"You're not far wrong Steve!" replied the Doctor, leaving the cell behind him.

"So, she made it here then!" said Steve, suavely.

"She did, but I hope she's safe, otherwise that King is going to pay the consequences!"

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Doctor Who: The Immortal King

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Six: Re-united

* * *

Then the Doctor fell silent, as did his companion, as they heard footsteps approach them.

"Right, cover me," said Steve, taking out his pistol, and casually moving in front of the Doctor, he loaded two bullets into his revolver.

"No, you cover me," insisted the Doctor, taking Steve's place, and asking him to put away his gun.

Then, the Doctor pressed his back against the brick wall, waiting for whoever was approaching them to stroll past. Then after they had, the panic was over. It was Amy, and as of yet, she hadn't clocked eyes on her companion, but she was being led back to her prison cell.

"That's Amy!" gasped the Doctor, turning to where Steve had been standing, but he had gone after her.

"Steve?" whispered the Doctor, and then he saw him trailing after the soldier in possession of Amy.

"Steve, wait for me…" shrieked the Doctor, forgetting about the guards who were still after him. He quickly sneaked across to where Steve was, watching where Amy was being taken.

Then, just as Steve was about to pounce on the guard, the soldier had heard the Doctor tiptoeing behind him.

"No!" fussed Steve, and whilst the Doctor was being pressed against the nearest wall, and searched, Steve was off after Amy. Fortunately, the keys to her cell were still jammed in the lock, and with one turn, Amy was free.

"Who are you," she whispered, aware that the guard was just around the corner.

"I'm a friend of your Doctor, sweet pea," said Steve, leading her out of her cell, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Then, unaware of where the Doctor and the guard had got to, the Doctor appeared from out of nowhere with a torch, and a gun.

"What? How did you escape the clutches of that guard?" asked Steve.

"Oh, I used to practice the Venusian Arts as a lad, and I've just skillfully learnt and taken in the moves," replied the Doctor, meeting Amy's gaze.

"And Amy, forgive me, how are you? I hope you're well, and now let's go and pay the Immortal King a visit!"

First Amy took the Doctor in her arms, and gave him the biggest cuddle she had ever given anyone in a long while, and then she agreed that the Immortal King was the next resident in the castle that needed sorting out, because as she pointed out – "That guard smelt awful, all BO and horses, and I take it you Doctor, have already come across all of the Kings men? I've heard them chase after you!" she added, as they strolled down a long, dark corridor, to the King's chamber.

The Doctor was reluctant to tell Amy that she was indeed correct. Instead, he asked a simple question.

"What's this Immortal King like?" and Amy didn't need to think hard when answering the Doctor's question.

"He's mean, evil, and nuts. According to the people I've met on my way here, he's burnt down homes, slaughtered innocent people, taken men hostage, demanding their wives, and reminds me of a typical Henry VIII character," she replied, as they continued to press on through the now seemingly bright tunnel.

"Does this passage lead to the Kings Chamber?" asked Steve, eyeing up Amy, who as of yet hadn't been formally introduced to the foul mouthed Indiana Jones wannabe.

"Yes, it was the way I was led back towards my cell from, and there should be an entrance to his HQ just around…" and then Amy was cut off, as were the three of them, meeting several guards as they turned the next corner.

"Why hello there, I'm the Doctor, but you can call me Mr. Who if you like, because not everybody's privileged enough to know my true identity, and I believe you've met my young companion Amy Pond, and…if you were wondering, this is Steve," said the Doctor, hoping to buy some time.

Looking at each and every soldier's expressions, the Doctor saw that they were all quite confused.

"You've been sent to capture us, haven't you?" asked the Doctor, and he watched as those in front of him nodded.

"Well, come on then, arrest us, and take us to your King!" declared the Doctor, welcoming the opportunity.

"What are you doing Doc?" raged Steve, whilst a guard took his arms, and cuffed his wrists.

"It's Doctor," insisted the Doctor, being led toward the entrance Amy had spoken of, where the King's thrown room was situated.

The Doctor was first through the door, and at once, the King declared -

"Release the Doctor!"

The soldiers acted on the King's request.

"Thank you, your Royal Highness," called the Doctor, who sounded a little hoarse having been treated ever so poorly as he had been, in getting to finally meet the King.

"Why have you come here," asked the King, fidgeting in his thrown chair, starring down at the Doctor as if he was an insect.

"Well, in all honesty your Majesty, to depose you…" and the Doctor trailed off, having noticed the King's eyes burn with fury.

"To depose me?" boomed the King, his growing increasingly louder. "Why would you want to depose me, Doctor?" growled the King.

"Because first of all, Immortal One, I've seen the future. I'm a time traveler, and I've visited this world of yours on one or two occasions. I know that one of these up and coming days, a space cruiser from the Galactic Federation will dock just outside of this castle. They will have on board as many as 100 troops, mainly from the Lunar Peel, who'll wish to destroy you. My mission, here today, is to strike a bargain with you. You Sir are a powerful monstrosity, who has murdered and destroyed many wonderful things, and that has to stop. You have to step down; otherwise I'll have to stop you, therefore wiping history from futuristic events!"

The Doctors anger and frustration speaking before Amy and Steve, a chill now hung in the air around them. They all waited on the King's answer.

"How do you, insect, intend on halting my progress as King?"

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How is destruction progress? Are you completely loopy, or just incredibly insane? For one thing, I don't think you intend on giving up your title, do you, because the answer you just gave me would suggest not, and furthermore, I have every means of stopping you, so I'll ask again!" raged the Doctor.

"Then ask again, you puny human scum, for you are nothing compared to me. I am not referred to the Immortal King for nothing. Nobody can harm me, nobody!" and he chuckled with delight.

But the Doctor was just as powerful and mighty.

"Having been to the future and back, I know that it is your immortality that destroys you," shouted the Doctor, and he approached the King, first climbing up a stair case to reach him.

"Because you see, when you asked for Immortality, you received a gift from the almighty being you honored, Rassilon. He was a Time Lord, and really, you should have done your research. That ring on your index finger, cannot be removed by a singleton, but by a Time Lord, it is simple. Once removed, I hold your immortality in the power of my very being," and as the Doctor told his story, he clicked his fingers, and the ring on the Immortal King's finger floated toward the Doctor. It fell into the palm of his hand, and then the Doctor continued with his story, as much to the Kings fears and anxieties.

"I now hold your 'so called ever lasting power, and now I will crush you, the ring capable of destroying you," and the Doctor fell silent, looking up at the King. The Kings face withering away with age, as if the ring had held back the progressive cycle of any living being.

"Your time is up, Your Royal Highness, and I choose to declare that your life span is over!" and the Doctor crushed the ring.

"No –oh – oh…," shrieked the last of the Immortal King, as his body crumbled upon his thrown chair, his very being now no more. The thrown room began to hum, and at once, as if on queue, the TARDIS appeared, but before the Doctor, Amy, and Steve had any time to jump on board, they found themselves spinning into the time vortex.

"Hold on," yelled the Doctor, his arms reaching out to Amy, who clasped hold of his hands. They spiraled further into the vortex.

"Why?" she protested, and then the Doctor let go, releasing his grip from her, and she somersaulted further beyond the reach of the Doctor.

Unaware of what was happening, the magical colors of space and time circling him, his TARDIS spinning beside him, he saw some of his oldest foes. The Weeping Angels, screeching toward him. A lone Dalek, chanting **ex**-**ter**-**min**-**ate**. A Sea Devil, swimming in an eternal sun, and then, a voice was heard buzzing in the Doctors ear.

"You have been manipulated, time has been chosen to suit your needs, now time and space will return to normal, and you will meet your companion through the life you lead, and not through the life she leads. Is that understood?"

Looking around, now aware that Amy Pond had been swallowed up by time facts, the Doctor was on his own, alone, slowly hovering above the earth, moving to the rhythm of four drum beats in his head, as he finally made it aboard his ship.

Once inside his TARDIS, he shut the interior doors, and turned to the console. He activated several levers, and then awaited her electronic response. Sparks shot into the air, the Doctor frightened by what he was experiencing.

He turned the scanner on, sharply, looking out onto the gloomy space, time vortex outside. His alien foes had vanished, his companion a memory he had to resurface, and Steve… Who was he really?

"Time will tell…" murmured the Doctor, muttering to himself. "It always does," he concluded.

* * *

Coming Soon: An alien supper, on an alien world - Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor.

Synopsis: The Doctor is in danger of accepting the terms and conditions of his greatest enemy, seated before him, whilst unaware of whom he is bargaining with. Whilst still in shock, having recently regenerated, and with no memory of past events, he offers to redesign the ***** race, whilst his own life hangs on a thread. What will ***** have in store for him?


End file.
